DENTRO DE MI, ¿HAY UN MONSTRUO?
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: MUCHAS VECES JUZGAMOS A LA GENTE SIN CONOCERLA REALMENTE


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA REMATERIALIZACION DE NUESTRO FANFIC "DENTRO DE MI, ¿HAY UN MONSTRUO?" Y SE PREGUNTARAN ¿POR QUE LA VOLVI A HACER? PUES VERAN… NO ME GUSTO EL RESULTADO DE LA OTRA VERSION ASI QUE ESPEREN LO MEJOR DE ESTA**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENEVEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS**

DENTRO DE MI, ¿HAY UN MONSTRUO?

Era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba todo el pueblo algunas luces estaban encendidas en lo que era las avenidas y calles que, durante la mañana están llenas de vida, pero por la noche la gente se quedaba en casa, en sus hogares y de todas esas pequeñas casas y algunos edificios de ese gran pueblo sobresale una pequeña casa en forma de barraca la cual simplemente está iluminada por la luz de la luna, dentro de ella se encuentra en un sofá de cuero negro un joven de tan solo 16 años de edad, este sostenía un libro cuyo nombre tenia por escrito "el arte de la guerra" este libro en particular pasaba por las manos del soldado una y otra vez puesto que ahí se encontraban las numerosas estrategias acerca de campos de batalla, unidades militares y todo lo relacionado a aquello que algunos llaman "un mal necesario", el chico hojeaba las páginas de su libro cuando de repente y sin previo aviso se escucho una voz que rompió el silencio de esas cuatro paredes

-¿Flippy?...ya es tarde amor… ¿qué haces?-decía aquella pelirroja quien se rascaba el ojo con la manda de un suéter de aquel muchacho que le quedaba por demás grande.

-nada corazón…vuelve a dormir luego te alcanzo-dijo aquel chico de manera despreocupante.

-está bien-dijo resignada la muchacha quien dio media vuelta y regreso a su cuarto tomo sus sabanas y se cubrió en ellas donde quedo completamente dormida, el chico luego de sesionarse tomo su característica boina tomo una chamarra y salió a la calle, eran apenas las 8 de la noche así que no habría problemas al salir.

Justo cuando el joven cerró la puerta unas nubes cubrieron los cielos y de la nada comenzó a caer un manto fino de agua conocido como lluvia, el chico miro al cielo y con una sonrisa se cubrió la cabeza con una capucha que traía su chamarra y comenzó a caminar por las calles.

Durante su caminata una voz retumbo en su mente quien simplemente pensaba en los que haría el día de mañana, aquella voz solo se presento y exclamo de manera arrogante

-¿que haces a esta hora? Y a eso de caminar…-el chico sin preocupación ni temor respondió a aquella voz muy pasivamente, era notorio que esa presencia no representaba un conflicto para el…en ese momento

-Tenia ganas, además pienso mejor cuando camino-

-¿asi? Y en que piensas-dijo la voz de manera sarcástica

-en todo lo que hemos hecho, en lo que todo lo que hiciste y al final tuve que pagar, en las veces que tu le hiciste daño a mis amigos a mi familia, a personas a quienes estimaba mucho y yo tenia que arreglármelas para limpiar tu desorden, para pagar tus errores, no te culpo por haber nacido, se como naciste, se que eres mi escudo para protegerme de mi mismo, pero no a constas de otras personas…tu sabes perfectamente bien que las terapias, pastillas y ejercicios no sirven de nada para detenerte o eliminarte de mi vida, eres mi… hermano y debo aceptarte tal como eres, y si alguna ves yo te llegue a negar algo, fue para protegerte, para que no cayeras en manos equivocadas…para que tu locura no haga daño a otros ni que otros te hagan daño…eso es lo que pienso-

dijo el muchacho deteniéndose en un semáforo mientras un camión pasaba por ahí, luego de que el camión pasara el, siguió su caminata la cual era siempre precursora de esos monólogos que el hacia para relajarse, para recuperar esa cordura que el tanto anhelaba,su padre ya le habia dicho que era imposible que el tuviera algo asi, nunca le creyo a su hijo que el estuviera loco, por eso lo respetaba mas que a nada, incluso lo puso antes que su trabajo o su corazon, flippy amaba a su padre mas que a nada,su padre siempre pidió que su otra faceta…fliqpy desapareciera o que cambiara ya que en el fondo sabia que su hijo no tenia eso, que simplemente lo invento para escudarse de todas las cosas malas que hizo, el intento en vano cualquier manera de arreglar su manera de ser, de pensar y vivir siempre con los mismos resultados…dolor, pena, sufrimiento, el chico se las arreglo para que esas codas estuvieran a su alrededor, el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de controlar al monstruo que tiene dentro, que el mismo creo en ese campo de batalla, en aquella misión que cambio su vida de manera permanente.

El chico siguio caminando pensando en esos momentos donde fliqpy lastimaba a la gente, en especial a esa chica pelirroja que siempre velaba por el cuando el se iba de casa, el chico tenia la mania de salir de su casa en la madrada para disfrutar del air fresco de la noche lo cual relajaba al joven soldado

-¿por que me protegerias?...sabes que me puedo defender-comento fliqpy despues de quedarse callado mucho tiempo

-por que hay cosas que ni tu ni yo podemos evitar, tarde o temprano alguien del pueblo se cansara de que lo matemos y terminara vengandose…como lo hizo flaky, ademas de que no nesecito recordarte las veces que nos han asesinado por errores tuyos-

-¿mios?...¿quien es el que sigue permitiendo que la gante nos pisotee?, prefiero que me teman a que me odien y tu mas que nadie lo sabe-

-si…pero se que como yo tu nesecitas estar cerca de la gente, por eso no dijiste nada cuando me hize novio de flaky-

-eso fue por que en mucho tiempo tu nunca habias sido asi de feliz, y sinceramente me alegro la idea de que dejaras de ser tan derrotista con tus frases ridiculas-los chicos siguieron su platica o mas bien su discusion acerca de lo que sucedia ahora en sus vidas cuando del telefono de flippy sono una cancion que significaba que alguien hablaba, el chico tomo su celular y contesto de manera nerviosa

-si…que sucede amor-

-regresate a la casa por favor ya no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca mas,prometeme que no te volveras a ir-

-Esta bien, es que tuve que pensar algunas cosas-

-deja las escusas por favor, deja de escudarte en algo que sabes que estas haciendo mal, odio tener que pensar en ti de esta manera, si volveras o no me destruye, recuerda flippy, somos tu y yo contra el mundo-

-eso no dejaba de decirmelo mi padre…lo extraño-

-igual yo…por favor vuelve a casa amor, te nesecito-la chica colgo y el muchacho se detuvo en su caminar dio media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia su hogar, se limpio las lagrimas de la cara y volteo a ver a su derecha donde el estab ahí acompañandolo, el chico tomo valor y gritandoselo a la cara una y otraves le decia lo mismo

-¡no existes, no existes, alejate de mi, no eres mas que una ilusion un fantasma largo!-gritaba desesperado flippy hasta que su faceta comenzo a desaparecer lentamente y en un grito largo y lastimero esta desaparecio en un estallido de humo…habia desaparecido…su locura, su enfermiza locura se habia esfumado, el chico cayo al suelo y repentinamente sintio como su cuerpo dejaba atrás un gran peso, esto provoco que el chico vomitara sangre y se levantara despues de un rato. Se sentia aliviado, tranquilo.

Llego hasta su casa con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a su compañera y le dijo con lagrimas de alegria

-se fue, ya no existe-

Ella rompio en llanto y entre lagrimas y risas le sonrio y le dio un beso, un beso tierno que el nunca menos precio, el chico correspondio a ese beso mientras abrazaba a su mujer…su felicidad apenas estaba empezando.

**BUENO…¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESTE TIRO CORTO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y OJALA ME LLEGUEN BUENOS REVIEWS AUNQUE ACEPTARE LOS INSULTOS POR MATAR A UNA DE LAS PERSONALIDADES DE HTF MAS AMADAS DE LA SERIE…BUENO ESCRIBAN**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
